wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wierna rzeka/Rozdział V
Kilka następnych nocy upłynęło spokojnie. Nikt nie nachodził opuszczonego dworzyszcza. Chory powstaniec spał po całych dniach i nocach w gorączce. Nie wiadomo było, czy przyczyną tej gorączki są rany, czy jaka inna wewnętrzna choroba. Opuchnięcie oka zmniejszyło się bardzo i czarna barwa podskórnych zacieków poczęła ustępować. Ukazały się powieki i zdrowa między nimi źrenica, która dobrze widziała. Założono tedy rozdarcie podocznej rany szarpią i obwiązano znowu policzek. Gdy ślady ciosów i stłuczeń znikały, wyłaniała się spod opuchlizny twarz jak gdyby inna. Odmiennie zarysował się kościsty, kształtny nos, białością zajaśniało nad czarnymi brwiami rozumne czoło. Najszybciej goiły się rany na głowie. Dawno nie strzyżone włosy, które panna Salomea co pewien czas myła i rozczesywała, zdawały się same jak szarpie kurować blizny zaschłe, choć jeszcze wciąż czerwone. Najgorzej było z postrzałem w biodrze. Ranny nie mógł wykonać najzwyklejszego ruchu ani gestu bez kąsającej wciąż męczarni. Kula opuszczała się, widocznie, między ścięgnami i żyłami, bo ból wychodził z miejsc coraz niżej w udzie ułożonych. Rana ta była wciąż otwarta i gnoiła się w sposób odrażający. Nie pomagało mycie jej i ciągłe oczyszczanie. Pewnej nocy obudził pielęgniarkę rumor do drzwi i okien, ale odmienny, nie od Ryfki pochodzący. Ktoś kołatał wielokrotnie i natarczywie. Burzono się także do okien części niezamieszkanej i do drzwi od ogrodu. Szczepan, natychmiast zbudzony, nie mógł już wynieść chorego na dwór, gdyż całe obejście było, widać, otoczone. Po ciemku tedy wzięli obydwoje z panną Salomeą biedaka na ręce razem z pościelą, wynieśli co tchu do salonu Dominika i złożyli w jednej z pustych kadzi. Ledwie zdążyli tego dokonać, gdy łoskot dosięgnął najwyższego stopnia. Skoro drzwi zostały otwarte, okazało się, na szczęście, że byli to rodacy. Mały szczątek oddziału, odbity z partii Kurowskiego po straszliwej klęsce miechowskiejKlęska miechowska — zorganizowany nad granicą galicyjską duży oddział powstańczy pod dowództwem Apolinarego Kurowskiego, opuściwszy zagrożony Ojców dla połączenia się z partią Langiewicza, uderzył 17 utego na Miechów. Zdziesiątkowany morderczym ogniem przygotowanej do obrony załogi rosyjskiej uległ w toku dalszej bitwy ciężkiej porażce., uchodząc dubeltowymi marszami pośród kolumn rosyjskich dowodzonych przez Czernickiego i Ostrowskiego — błąkając się po lasach, ostępach i wądołach — dniem i nocą ścigany trafił po ciemku na Niezdoły. Wskutek ucieczki dwu z kolei dowódców oddziałek był bez zwierzchnika. Składał się z ludzi zgłodniałych, przeziębłych, zdrożonych do ostatka i bezprzykładnie rozbitych na duchu. Nie były to już fizyliery, nie kosyniery — nawet nie "drągaliery", tak pospolite w powstaniu — lecz ludzie niemal bezbronni. Ledwie weszli pod dach, natychmiast padli pokotem na ziemię i poczęli chrapać jak na komendę. Kilku z nich wzięło się do szukania we dworze jadła i wódki. Zrewidowali spiżarnię, kuchnię i pokoje, ale nic nie znaleźli. Przy tych poszukiwaniach musiała asystować panna Salomea. Gdy przetrząśnięto wszystkie faski i skrzynie nie znajdując nic zgoła, zrozpaczeni i zgłodniali poczęli grozić. Jeden z nich wyrwał zza pasa pistolet i w rozbestwieniu sięgającym granic obłędu przystawił otwór lufy do czoła młodej gospodyni. Wytrzymała z obojętnością diabelstwo jego wzroku i czekała na strzał. Biedny okrutnik nie odrywał pistoletu — i nie wiedział, co dalej robić. Stał z tą bronią skierowaną między cudne oczy panny i bladł coraz bardziej. — Czemuż pan nie strzelasz? — spytała. — Dwa razy nie pytać! — Więc albo pan strzelaj, albo szukajcie sobie dalej, bo szkoda czasu na komedie. — Gdzie kasza? Kaszy jest trochę, ale ta jest niezbędnie potrzebna dla tych, co tu są, i dla jednego rannego. — Gdzie ta kasza? — Zobaczymy zaraz. Najprzód schowaj pan pistolet, który powinien być wymierzony w stronę wroga, a nie między oczy bezbronnych kobiet po spiżarniach. — Milczeć! Gdzie kasza? Szczepan, który stał tuż za plecami panny Salomei, wmieszał się do rozmowy. — Tej kaszy jest mało — i kaszą się partia nie pożywi. Przyniosę ziemniaków. — Gdzie są te ziemniaki? — Jest ich ta jeszcze miareczka w kopcu. — Ile tego? — Mówię, że będzie ćwiartka, może się uzgarnia z pół korca. — Przemarznięte? — Niekoniecznie, bo były dobrze okryte. — Gdzie to jest? — A gdzie jest, to jest. Sam przyniosę. Jak wszyscy pójdą brać, to ino rozdepcą i pomaszczą. Wszystkiego, co ta jest, nie zjecie... — Zjemy tyle, ile nam się zechce! — A przyjdą inne, czym ich żywić? — Niech glinę żrą! — Znowu pistolce do łba będą przystawiać. — Dziadu przeklęty, lepiej milcz! — wrzasnął zgłodniały powstaniec. Chwycił starca za kołnierz i potrząsał nim do woli. Ale Szczepan szarpnął się śmiało raz i drugi. Wydarł swe ramię z garści tamtego. Panna Salomea przyszła mu z pomocą. Odtrąciła silnie napastnika. Ten patrzał na nią wzrokiem najbezwzględniej zdziczałym, który nic dobrego nie wróżył. Czuła w oczach jego bezrozumną wściekłość. Lada chwila mógł podnieść pistolet i wypalić. W celu rozweselenia go zaczęła wszystko w żart obracać — a chcąc skierować jego pasję w inne łożysko, opowiedziała anegdotę o kucharzu. — Widzi pan — mówiła — że on ma na przedzie zęby wybite... — Ja mu je do reszty wybiję! — Niechże pan posłucha, zanim resztę tych starych zębów wybrać, historii o tamtych, których już nie ma. — Co mię tam jego zęby obchodzą! — O, ładnie tak traktować konwersację z kobietami! — Konwersację... To niech pani mówi, jeśli jest co ważnego... — A kiedy pan nie słucha. Jakże tu mówić? — Ale słucham, tylko że pani nie słyszy, jak we mnie głód wniebogłosy wrzeszczy. — No, to niedługa historia — i głód posłucha. Widzi pan, było tak. Jak ten nasz staruszek był jeszcze młody, służył tutaj w tym samym dworze przy kucharzu za popychadło. Ani się obejrzał, jak go do wojska zawołali. Żal mu się zrobiło tej kuchni, rondli i sosów — przed wojaczką strach — dwadzieścia pięć lat pod karabinem — to nie żarty! Przyszedł sołtys brać go do superrewizjiSuperrewizja — badanie stanu zdrowia poborowych przez komisję wojskowo-lekarską.. Nasz kuchcik uskoczył za węgieł dworu, wziął kamień z ziemi i wytłukł nim sobie dwa przednie zęby, jak to pan wie, niezbędne do odgryzania ładunków przy skałkowym karabinie. Sołtys go za kark, postronkiem wiązać, a ten się w głos śmieje i pokazuje zakrwawioną dziurę na przedzie szczęki. — No i cóż z tego? — Nic, tylko taki morał, że szarpać o byle co nie mamy potrzeby! A on tu niejedno jeszcze spłatał w tym rodzaju. — Wszelkie historyjki pozwolę sobie odłożyć na później, gdy już te kartofle oskrobiemy. Primum edere, deinde philosophariPrimum edere... (łac.) — najpierw należy się najeść, później można filozofować. Wie pani, co to znaczy? — Nie wiem, ale coś musi być o jedzeniu. — A właśnie... Dalej go! Gdzie worek? Ruszył znalazłszy worek za przewodnictwem Szczepana i wrócił wkrótce z kartoflami. Rozpalono ogień pchając pod blachę polana urąbane z żerdzi rozgrodzonego płota. Wszyscy zabrali się do skrobania kartofli. Okazało się, że partia miała w swym skarbie skibę zabranej gdzieś słoniny. Szczepan wydalił się w noc i przyniósł w rogu worka z garniec kaszy ze swej kryjówki. Począł i kaszę, i kartofle z wielkim kucharskim znawstwem gotować. Wybiegał zresztą raz wraz, ażeby pełnić wartę — nasłuchiwać tępymi uszyma, czy ziemia nie jęczy pod stopą nadchodzącej nieprzyjaciela piechoty... ---- V